


A Is For Addiction

by goodmorningvietnam666



Series: IronHawk Alphabet [1]
Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Iron Man (Comic), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Sweetness, Tony is a bit of a softy, and he's also sort of possessive, but that's okay I would be too!, musings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 13:52:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1307185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodmorningvietnam666/pseuds/goodmorningvietnam666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony muses on his relationship with Clint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Is For Addiction

**Author's Note:**

> I write these thingamajigs in order to keep my writing ability up to date, or when I'm bored and need a little IronHawk, this one is a lot older than the others, back when Tony and Clint were something new and exciting, but I'm posting it anyway, unedited and sort of bad.
> 
> Happy Reading!

Tony found that he couldn't get enough of Clint Barton. His goal in life had become being near the archer as much as possible, and that in itself was either extremely difficult or very easy; he wasn't sure which yet.

Clint was like a drug, sweet temptation that stood just off to the side, waiting for him to give in and take that drug faster than it took him to decide to drink alcohol.

And that usually involved sex, fast and strong but still slow and intimate all at the same time and Tony loved it, couldn't get enough of it, practically lived to see _his_ blonde archer beneath or above him, staring at him with his pretty blue eyes before he would lean down or up and kiss Tony softly, moaning throatily when the genius deepened the kiss in response. 

Just thinking about it got Tony craving the act all over again.

He was addicted and he didn't care.

Clint was the sort of person Tony looked for in a sexual partner, one who took their time in learning you and your soft spots, your kinks and one who would spend hours torturing you with fantasies you didn't even know you had. Clint was rough and dominant, but passionate and submissive when he was beaten; although the archer never truly was defeated in their constant struggled for dominance.

What Tony found himself liking most about Clint was that he was a challenge, one tall, difficult, sexy challenge all for him.

But that was Clint: the best drug Tony had ever been introduced to. And he was so glad he had been.

Glad to have an addiction.


End file.
